Intravascular filters are used to capture and retain blood clots and other emboli. The emboli may be lysed while retained by the filter or it may be retrieved, usually with the filter. Occasionally it is desirable to use an intravascular filter for an extended period of time, perhaps two to four weeks, and then retrieve it. When an intravascular filter is deployed, it is desirable to properly center the filter for maximum effectiveness and to minimize deleterious effects. Many previous filter deployment techniques consist essentially of inserting a catheter into the vasculature to the desired location and then pushing the filter from the end of the catheter. It is sometimes difficult to position the filter in the center to adjust the filter once it is in position. These devices and techniques provide minimal opportunities for adjusting the filter during or after deployment.